


30+ Days of Meet Cutes

by annegirl13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, meet cutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13/pseuds/annegirl13
Summary: To say thank you to my 200+ Tumblr subscribers, I am writing a meet cute a day through the end of April featuring various skeletons from Undertale and different AUs, including Underswap, Underfell, Swapfell, Horrortale, Mobtale, and Mafiafell.  Expect tooth-rotting fluffy cuteness within!





	1. Park Bench Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> @keziha-chan requested the prompt “Sitting on a park bench reading the same book” with UT Papyrus.  Let’s start this collection of meet-cutes off with a handsome skeleton reading a good book! I don’t know what you guys would share with Papyrus, but I’d definitely be introducing him to Harry Potter.

It was a perfect spring day -- sunny and warm, with just a touch of a breeze.  You had decided that it was the perfect time to spend some time in the park and reread an old favorite. You found the perfect bench and sat down, quickly becoming immersed in the story.  You didn’t even notice that someone else had joined you on the bench until you heard a muffled squeal. 

You turned to see a...living skeleton? You dropped your book into your lap and tried to get your brain in order.  Okay. Okay, obviously, this was a skeleton monster, like the other monsters you’d seen. They’d been on the surface for, like, a year now.  You looked a bit more closely at the skeleton. He was wearing a brilliant red scarf and a wide smile. He was also holding a battered copy of the same book you had. 

“Human!” he said in a loud but not unpleasant voice.  “I cannot believe it! You are reading the same book that I am reading!  Look! Our covers even match! I didn’t think any humans read this book! I am so relieved!  Please, will you talk about it with me?”

You laughed at his enthusiasm.  It was kind of cute. He was kind of cute, in a skeleton kind of way.  “I’d love to talk to you about it,” you said. “It’s actually a pretty old book.  Everybody’s read it, or seen the movies at this point. I’ve read it about five zillion times since I was a kid.” 

“There are movies?” he asked, his eye sockets somehow widening in obvious wonder.  “I didn’t know there were movies! Why did they make multiple movies of one book?”

Oh buddy.  Oh, buddy… “There are actually more books in the series,” you said. “This is just the first one.” 

He actually levitated off the park bench.  “There’s more?” His voice had gone up an octave.  “Human, you must tell me everything about what happens next. I have read this book dozens of times and always wondered what happened afterwards.  Please, what happens next?” 

With a smile, you pulled out your phone and pulled up the Kindle app. You had all these books in your digital library too.  You opened the second book in the series. “We could read it together if you want,” you said. 

“I can think of nothing I want more.”

 


	2. Snow Problem, Cher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a few chilly but heartwarming minutes at a bus stop with HT Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @perseverancexartblog requested the prompt, “Sharing an umbrella at the bus stop while it’s snowing” with Horrortale Sans.

**** You hated winter.  It wasn’t supposed to exist!  Why your brother had chosen to move to this godforsaken snowy wasteland (also known as the midwest of the United States), you would never understand. Then again, maybe the insanity was a family trait, since you had chosen to come up here from your sunny Southern existence to visit the idiot.  It was his wife’s fault. She’d had an adorable baby and you couldn’t resist seeing your niece. Now, though, you wished you’d Skyped them instead. You hugged your too-thin jacket closer around yourself and cursed the weather, your brother, and whoever had decided that outdoor bus stops in this place were a good idea. 

Snow began to fall in big, fat flakes and you moaned.  You didn’t even have a hood on this jacket! The guy next to you, a short skeleton-looking monster with a gray beanie and a faded blue jacket, gave you a grin.  Or maybe just a look. “You okay, cher?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” you said. “I’m going to freeze to death before the stupid bus gets here, but I’ll be fine.  Carry my icy body onto the bus and tell them to take me back to Florida. Maybe I’ll thaw on the way.” 

He chuckled.  “Oh, cher, you think this is cold?  I grew up cold. Me and my bro, we knew how to build snowmen before we knew how to multiply. Come here.  I’ll keep the snow off you for a bit.” He pulled out a battered black umbrella and opened it up, holding it over the two of you.  It didn’t make you any warmer, but at least the snow wasn’t falling on you now.

“Thanks,” you said.  “So, if you’re from such a cold, cold place, why’m I hearing a Southern drawl, mister?”

He laughed again.  “Once we could leave our hometown, we wanted to try being somewhere different. You know, somewhere warm.  New Orleans has been home for a few years now, and I guess I just picked up the local lingo. What about you, sunshine?  Where’d you come from?” 

“Florida,” you said, showing him the luggage tag on your backpack.  “I braved the elements to come up and meet my new niece but it was not worth it!” 

“Not even to meet me?  I’m hurt, cher. I’m really hurt.” He tilted the umbrella away from you. “Maybe I’ll just keep this to myself.” 

“No!” you squealed, throwing your arms up to protect your hair.  “I’m sorry! It’s good to meet you. I’m Y/N.”

“Good to meet you too, Y/N,” he said.  “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” 

He held out his free hand for you to shake.  You took it, only to recoil as a wet fart sound filled the air, along with Sans’s laugh. “Oh man,” he moaned, “I haven’t gotten anybody with that for a long time!  The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick -- it really doesn’t get old.” 

You laughed and shook your head.  “That is really gross,” you said. “Please tell me you’re not always that gross.” 

“Nah.  I just like jokes.  My bro says I’m full of hot air.  I tell him I gotta be. It was a defense against the cold back in the day.  I mean, the wind and all that just goes right through me. I get chilled to the bone.”

“Is that why you wear that hat?” you asked, looking at his beanie.  “So you don’t become a numbskull?”

The bus pulled up as he was laughing.  “I like you, cher,” he said. “You’re a real ray of sunshine.  Come on. I’ll help you on the bus.” 

“Thanks.”

“Snow problem, cher.” 

He held the umbrella over you as you climbed into the bus and then followed you.  The two of you sat together and the bus pulled out. You already felt warmer.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today’s meet cute.  We’ll see this prompt again later in the month (I don’t remember with who) and I’m looking forward to figuring out how else to approach it.  In the meantime, enjoy imagining a bus ride with our charming skeleton there and I will see you tomorrow!
> 
> I'm also posting these at my tumblr. Feel free to check out what else I write over there at anneimagineundertale.tumblr.com.


	3. Lucky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @rosephi requested the prompt, “They caught you when you slipped on ice and nearly fell over” with Mobtale Papyrus. This is gonna be a short one because I am super tired.

Everything was going wrong today. You just wanted to go home and forget about your awful day.

Lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t even notice the ice on the pavement until you slipped on it. You yelped and flung out your arms to save yourself, only to find your plunge halted by a pair of strong bony hands.

“Be careful, human,” said a pleasant voice.

You looked into the eye sockets of your savior. “Th...thank you,” you managed as the skeleton set you back on your feet.

“It was no problem, I assure you,” he said. “You should watch where you’re going. The Great Papyrus may not always be around to catch you.”

You managed a smile. Maybe this day could still turn around. “Well, Great Papyrus,” you said, “do you have time to let me repay you for the rescue with a cup of coffee?”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, holding out an arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has nothing to do with this only because I am too tired to write more and tie it in. I’m gonna head to bed now. I will see you tomorrow!


	4. Suits You Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodwill Day gets better when you accidentally meet a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @yeehowdy-2-point-0 requested, “You walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it’s not your friend waiting outside the room like you thought” with Underswap Papyrus.

Goodwill day was the best! You and your best friend had already been to a few stores and this one was the largest. This store had a reputation for having the most ridiculous clothes, so you’d set your bestie a challenge. Find the craziest outfit and try it on. The loser had to pay for both outfits.

You could hardly stifle your giggles as you finished putting on your new outfit. Your bestie was going to  _ die _ when she saw this! 

“Are you ready?” you called. “I’m gonna blow your mind!”

No answer. 

“You better be out there, because I’m coming out to show off this awesomeness, and I’d rather not just show the other weirdos hanging around here!” 

Still no answer.  Your bestie could be like that.  She was probably being quiet just to see what goofy thing you’d say next. Well, fine.  She wanted goofy, she’d get goofy!

“Ready or not, here I come, then!” you called and opened the door of the dressing room. You struck a pose against the doorway.  “Shabam! Take that, lady!”

You heard snickers, but it wasn’t your best friend’s familiar laugh.  It was breathier, almost a “nyeh-heh-heh” kind of sound. Your bestie was nowhere to be seen, but there was a skeleton monster in an orange hoodie.  He was propping himself up on one of the clothing racks, bent nearly double with laughter. 

You almost dropped your pose, but the skeleton met your eyes for a moment and the sheer joy on his face filled you with determination.  You held the pose for another thirty seconds, then did a dramatic turn to show off the back of the outfit. The skeleton had to press both hands to his knees.  You could hear him wheezing. How did that even work with a skeleton? Did he have lungs? 

“What do you think?” you asked in your best fashion model voice.  “Does it suit me?” 

The skeleton finally managed to pull himself together.  He straightened up and wiped at his sockets. “That is the single greatest thing I have seen all day,” he said. “Anyone who says otherwise is just  _ clothes _ minded.” 

It took you a second to get the pun. Then you grinned and stuck out your foot to show off the shoes you’d found.  “Really?” you asked. “You don’t think it’s too  _ sandal-ous _ ?” 

“Nah.  But then, I’m never gonna tell anyone not to  _ pur-shoe _ their dreams.” He held out a hand.  “I’m Papyrus.”

“Y/N.” You shook hands. 

Papyrus tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket and leaned against the clothes rack. “So, Y/N, are you dressing to impress? What’s with the costume?”

You explained the competition you and your friend were having. “You could be the judge if you want,” you said. 

“I’d rather be a contestant, if you don’t mind,” he said.

“Sure,” you said. 

“Great! Lemme text my bro and ask him to judge. I gotta get in on this!” 

You watched him pull out his phone and send a text and then he scurried off to go find his own outfit. You pulled out your own phone and took a selfie. You sent it to your bestie, adding,  _ I don’t know where you are, but I’m ready, and I found us a judge and another competitor. I hope this knocks your socks off! _

You couldn’t wait to see what your new bud came up with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of a beautiful friendship, I think. Possibly more. You can imagine what kind of outfit you found, and what Stretch found. I’ve never done this at Goodwill before but only because they don’t tend to have clothes in my size.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know this prompt has been requested for someone else on the list, so we’ll see what spin I end up putting on that one. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	5. Nice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lose your ice cream but meet a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heartstamp anon requested, “They see your ice cream drop on the ground and buy you a new one” with HT Papyrus. Special guest star - Hope the Labradoodle pup! (Does that make this a double meet cute?)

You had been craving this ice cream all day. It was your reward for making it through your long day and nearly getting to the weekend. It was…

...on the ground as something smacked your shoulder and caused you to stumble. You stood stunned, uncertain what to do. You knew you shouldn’t let this ruin your day, but...your ice cream…

“Hope, Don’t Eat That!” said a voice over your head. “Not For Dogs!”

You looked down to see a small golden brown dog sniffing at your melting treat, then looked up - and up - into the face of a skeleton. You took an involuntary step back, partly because he was so tall and partly out of surprise. He had braces on his teeth and large round glasses taped to his skull. Somehow, it was an endearing look, after the initial surprise.

“I’m So Sorry, Human,” the skeleton said, tugging lightly at the dog’s leash. “I Was Throwing A Bone For Her To Chase And Miscalculated My Own Strength.  Hope, Sit! Your Bone Is Gone, Silly Pup!”

The dog sat and the skeleton held out his free hand. “I Am The Great Papyrus!  I Hope I Didn’t Hurt You.”

You held out your hand to shake his, only to realize you were still holding your now-empty cone.You laughed and switched it to your other hand.

“I’m Y/N,” you said. “No harm done, other than the ice cream.”

Papyrus eyed your cone. “I Insist On Buying You A New One,” he said. “What Flavor Was It?”

You told him.

“That Is My...Fourteenth Favorite Flavor,” he said.

“Fourteenth?” you asked, laughing slightly.

“Oh Yes! I Can Tell You The Other Thirteen On The Way To Get You A New One! Come, Hope! Come, Human!”

He led his dog up the path and you followed, amused, as your new friend began listing his other favorite flavors. This day might turn around again after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Sweets’s fourteenth favorite flavor, then? What do you think the other thirteen are?


	6. Masked Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your match at a masquerade ball in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @queen-lethargy requested the prompt, “You wear matching masks at a masquerade party” with MT Sans.

 

The concept of the masquerade was simple. The host and hostess had offered everyone a mask as they entered. The game of the night was to find the other guest whose mask matched yours. The first three couples to find each other would win a special prize, but everyone who found their match before midnight would get something from the hosts at the end of the night. You’d been invited by a friend who thought you could use a night out. It certainly was a change from your usual nights, but you felt a bit out of place in your homemade outfit, even with the silk mask hiding your face. 

You were enjoying looking for your match, but although you’d seen several similar masks, none were the perfect match to your own. It was a simple mask, black with silver swirls around the eyes, but none of the others you’d found were right. The color would prove to be just a shade off, or the swirls were slightly different, or the mask was shaped differently.  You watched as other guests paired off. The first three prizes had all been claimed. Most of the matched guests were dancing together. You chose to stand against one wall, searching through the remaining crowd for your match.

Your eyes fell on one of the monsters playing music on the stage. They had all been given masks as well. There, in the front, playing the trumpet, was your match - a skeleton monster, if the bony fingers on the instrument were any indication. A short skeleton in a poorly tailored suit with a mask taped to his skull. Not exactly who you had been hoping for, but he could play well, at least. You smiled at him, uncertain if he could actually see you.

The white lights behind his mask met your eyes for an instant and it felt as if an electric shock had gone through you. He definitely saw you. Feeling slightly dazed, you walked to the stage. The music ended just as you got there. 

“We’re gonna take a break for a minute or two,” your match said into the microphone, his voice deep and warm, “but we’ll come back real soon.” 

The pianist -- another skeleton, you realized -- said, “A break?  Really?” just loud enough that you could hear. Beside him on the bench, a small human child wore his matching mask and sat with their head tilted curiously. 

Your match ignored them both.  He set down his trumpet and walked to the edge of the stage. “Heya,” he said softly, touching the swirls on his mask.  “Guess we’re a match, huh?”

“I guess so,” you said, smiling.  His voice really was quite pleasant, and his mouth beneath the mask was curved in a soft grin.  

“You all right being matched with a monster?” he asked. “I know some humans who’d get their panties in a twist about it. Something about not wanting to match with the help.” 

You laughed.  “I don’t mind at all,” you said.  “Most days, I am the help.”

Your match looked back at the pianist.  “Bro, you mind playing on your own for a bit? I think I owe my match a dance.” 

The other skeleton smiled.  “I will be fine,” he said. “Just promise me you won’t get into trouble.” 

“Who, me?”  Your match winked at both of you.  The child on the piano bench giggled.  The other skeleton stood and made his way to the microphone.  You heard him say something about playing solo for a bit, but you weren’t really paying attention.  Your match had held out a hand to you. 

“You wanna dance, doll?” he asked. 

“I’d be delighted,” you said, taking his hand and letting him lead you to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one turned out!  It has kind of a Cinderella feel to me, and you all know how much I love fairy tales.  It’s also the first of these stories that feels like it could be part of a larger story, which I also really like. I hope you enjoyed it.  I don’t know if this is something that actually is done at masquerade balls, but I like the idea of it. Let me know what you thought!


	7. Who's the Ferris of Them All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some skeletons at the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @queen-lethargy requested, “Getting paired up on an amusement park that requires even numbered riders” with Stretch (US Papyrus). I apologize for the horrible punny title. Stretch made me do it! It doesn’t even have that much to do with the story (other than going on the Ferris wheel) but I had to do it...April Fools?  I guess?

 

You’d only agreed to go to the fair because your niece wanted to go, but honestly, it was worth it to see her so happy.  She was practically dancing from stall to stall and ride to ride. Part of that might have been the deep-fried Oreos you’d shared, but really, if you couldn’t eat deep-fried Oreos at the fair, where could you eat them? 

You checked your watch.  “Oop, we gotta get home for dinner soon, kiddo,” you said.  “Your mom wants us back in like an hour. We have time for one more ride.  Which one do you wanna do?”

“The Ferris wheel!” she squealed. 

“We did the Ferris wheel already!” you laughed. 

“I wanna do it again!” she said.  “One more time!” 

“Okay!  You’re the boss today.” 

You let her drag you over to the line for the ride.  Suddenly, your niece screamed at the top of her lungs.  “MISTER BLUE!” 

You looked at where she was pointing and saw two skeleton monsters walking toward you. The shorter of the two waved a stick of cotton candy at your niece, who let go of your hand and tore off toward him. You ran after her.  

“Mr. Blue!” your niece said again, leaping at the short skeleton.  “Y/N, this is Mr. Blue! He’s my teacher! He taught me to play dodgeball!” 

The skeleton laughed, catching her in a one-armed hug.  “Hi!” he said. “I’m Blue.” He let go of your niece and added, “You really shouldn’t go running off like that.  I know you know me, but it’s not safe. I bet your buddy was worried.” 

“This is my aunt,” she said, ignoring the reprimand.  “She brought me to the fair! We’re gonna go on the Ferris wheel!” She gasped and looked at you with those big eyes.  “Can I ride it with Mr. Blue?”

“I guess,” you said.  “I mean, if he doesn’t mind.”

“I’d be happy to,” Blue said.  “We were going to ride it anyways. Do you mind, Papy?”

The other skeleton with him shook his head. “Do what you gotta do, teach,” he said. “I’d rather keep my feet on the ground anyways.” 

“Is that your brother?” your niece asked. 

“Yep,” Blue said. “This is Mr. Stretch.  I told you he’s super tall and silly.” 

“Yeah!  Super silly,” your niece agreed.  “You really don’t want to go on the Ferris wheel?” 

“Nah, not really.  I was gonna go because my bro wanted to, but since he’s got you, I don’t have to.” 

“But Aunt Y/N wants to go on the ride,” she said, looking at you.  “You should go with her.” 

“You really don’t have to,” you said, trying to avoid any awkwardness. “We could just wait at the bottom for you and Mr. Blue, kiddo.” 

“I’d be fine with that,” Stretch said.  

“But it’s your last chance to ride!” 

“It’s fine,” you assured her.  “Go have fun with Mr. Blue and I’ll take your picture when you get to the top.” 

Your niece didn’t seem completely convinced but she and Blue got in line together. Stretch gestured at a bench off to the side. “You wanna go sit?” he asked. 

“Sure.” 

The two of you sat together and watched as Blue and your niece got on to the ride and began their slow ascent to the top. 

“Thanks for letting the kid ride with Blue,” Stretch said after a moment.  “He always gets really happy when he sees his kids out in the real world.” 

“She really seems to love him,” you said.  “All I’ve heard since I got here was Mister Blue this and that.  Can he really make his eyes into different shapes and lift two kids at once?” 

“Oh yeah.  My bro’s the coolest.” 

The two of you spent the next ten minutes talking and sharing silly sibling stories. You had a few about your niece’s mom that were pretty goofy. By the time you finished telling about the day the two of you had tried the mentos and diet coke experiment in the bathroom, the Ferris wheel was back on the ground.  Blue came back towards you with your niece riding on his shoulders. She was holding his empty cotton candy cone and beaming. 

“Can Mr. Blue and Mr. Stretch come home with us for dinner?” she asked, jumping down into your arms. 

You looked from Blue to Stretch.  Both of them smiled. Stretch shrugged.  “Not like we have other plans,” he said. 

“We’d love to,” Blue added.  “I told her we had to ask first.”

“I’ll have to call and ask her mom,” you said, “but I don’t see why she’d say no.” 

One text later, you had two dinner guests and were on your way to the parking lot.  Stretch started telling jokes and you couldn’t stop grinning. You got the feeling this was the start of a great friendship.

 


	8. Watch That Door!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a skeleton in a less than cute way, thanks to a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @pureangleda requested the prompt, “Accidentally opening a door on their face” with UF! Papyrus.

“I don’t give a shit!” you shouted. “I’m tired of it! I’m tired of you! We’re not friends any more, okay? I don’t know if we ever were!”

  
Your former friend tried to grab your arm, but you pulled away and ran out of the apartment. You heard them coming after you and sprinted down the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. You nearly twisted your ankle jumping the last three steps and stumble-tripped your way to the swinging door that led to the lobby. You pushed the door a bit harder than you might have normally, only to feel it connect with a very solid object.

  
“What the ever-loving fuck?” came a raspy voice from the other side. The door swung back in, nearly hitting you and revealing a skeleton monster with flaring red eye lights, sharp teeth, and an air of menace about him. You took a timid step back.

  
“I’m sorry,” you said hastily. “It was an accident.”

  
The skeleton sneered at you. “I suggest you stop talking and get out of the way, human,” he snapped.

  
You nodded and scurried past him like a mouse. You could feel him glaring at you as you left the building.  


* * *

**Short, and not really cute, but it could be the start of a story that could get cute. Reader probably thinks they’ll never see that skeleton again, but all too soon they end up nearly running into him somewhere else.  They have another quick glare and fuss session and move on again, but maybe this time Reader got his name. (“The Great and Terrible Papyrus does not take kindly to humans who keep trying to run him down!”) They keep literally running into each other and eventually they start talking.  Maybe Reader finally loses it.  This skeleton keeps crossing their path when they’re frustrated or angry and they finally just let loose on him.  Boss decides that this human has spunk and invites them out for coffee or something.  Kind of a hate to love story, I guess. I don’t know.  I hope you enjoyed the story and this kind of potential continuation idea, and I will see you tomorrow.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I think I’d be reading Harry Potter for the umpteenth time, but it could be any book series. I imagine Papyrus found the first book in the garbage dump and read it a bunch of times but never found out there was a whole series. (Maybe it’s something older, like Narnia or Lord of the Rings? Or something non-fantasy. I don’t know. I could see him really being left hanging if he was reading LOTR. The Fellowship of the Ring ends on a real cliffhanger.) I don’t see Paps as a huge reader, but I mean, Sans had to read him something as a bedtime story. Heck, maybe the series Reader and Paps are talking about is Fluffy Bunny, or the puzzle book he’s got…I don’t know. 
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoyed this first installment of cuteness. Let me know what book series you would share with Papyrus if you got a chance, and I’ll see you tomorrow for more fluffy goodness.
> 
> (I am also posting these on my tumblr, https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com! If you want to check out the other fun things I write over there, check it out!)


End file.
